


The Greatest Parties Known to Brooklynite

by quicksilverjimon (quicksilvermalec), quicksilvermalec



Series: TMI Headcanons [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, IT'S A PROMPT, Jace Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, Jace ships Malec, Kinda, M/M, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood First Meeting, No angst at all, Nothing Hurts, Prompt Fill, a little bit, enjoy, fight me, im so sorry, ish, it's great, its adorable, its just fluff, just cuteness, like so much fluff, prompt, sorta - Freeform, this is an informal apology for yesterday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverjimon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilvermalec
Summary: He didn't say the other thing he was thinking.And why are we talking about genetics and bloodlines anyway? Is this what people do at parties when they're bored and trying to get laid?***"My friend dragged me to a party and abandoned me but you came up to me and started talking to me and somehow I started talking about how I don't want to be here and then my friend came back and introduced you as the host of the party and I started blushing really hard because I'd been talking about how much it sucked for the last ten minutes" AU.





	The Greatest Parties Known to Brooklynite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingisntapastime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisntapastime/gifts).



> AHH SO FLUFF!!!

Parties sucked.

If you asked Alec. Parties were not his specialty. He hated parties.

And the universe hated him, as did his brother and sister, which is how he ended up at a party thrown by Magnus Bane, only the host of the biggest, loudest, most annoying parties known to Shadowhunter – or at least, to Brooklynite.

Jace and Izzy liked to party. They were good at it. They could flirt and laugh and dance until the sun went down, and when it did, they could take someone home and fuck until it came up.

They could let loose. They could enjoy themselves. Alec was very much trapped in his own head.

So while they smiled and moved in rhythm around the LED-flooded dance floor, Alec stood by the bar and drank flavored water out of a red plastic SOLO cup – the kind people drink alcohol out of in movies at too-loud, too-bright parties – and pretended he was too cool to dance instead of too awkward.

Alec had heard all the stories about Magnus Bane. He knew he was extremely attractive, ridiculously flirty, and immeasurably powerful. He had not, though, ever met him, nor had he seen any pictures of him.

So he didn’t know what Bane looked like.

When the skinny, glittery, hair-dyed Asian guy sidled up to him, all smiles, he just took one look at him and then turned his attention back to the dancers.

“Are you… Alec?” the guy asked, looking at him like he was an ancient and fascinating artifact rather than an immensely boring (and still breathing) human being.

“Yeah,” Alec replied, a little gruffly. “Alec Lightwood.”

“So what brings you here?” The man seemed to be genuinely curious, and it made Alec want to open up to him, or at least complain about his siblings to him.

“My brother and sister. They practically had to drag me kicking and screaming out of the house.”

“I bet. You don’t seem the partying type.”

“I’m not,” Alec admitted. “I don’t really want to be here. I’d rather be at home rererererereading the Codex or watching Captain America: the Winter Soldier. I’d rather be anywhere but here, really. This party is too bright and too loud and too annoying and too full of people and everyone thinks I should be drinking alcohol but I don’t even like alcohol. And my siblings, knowing that I have crippling social anxiety, still expect me to enjoy myself. At a social function! Like, they have met me. They know who I am. They know I’m not like them. I can’t just go to a party and dance with everyone and then drag the nearest person into a bathroom and fuck them until I can’t breathe, for a number of reasons. Not the least of which is my remarkable gayness…”

It took him a second to realize that he’d just come out to a complete stranger, after having barely been out to himself. And forget having accepted it – that wasn’t even on the table.

His companion seemed to sense his discomfort, because he said, “hey, no problem. I’m bisexual. People are what they are, it’s not a big deal.”

Before Alec could respond, Jace walked up to them, a cup in one hand and a finger gun in the other.

“Hey, man!” he said to the guy standing next to Alec, before turning to his brother. “Alec, this is Magnus Bane, the gracious host of this party.”

Alec stared at Magnus in abject horror, feeling his face light up with a flush. “Hey, why didn’t you tell me that I was insulting you?” he asked, feeling as if he was choking.

“You weren’t,” was the reply. “I just liked listening to you talk. And your brother here told me your name and sexuality and very unsubtly hinted that I should come over here and hit on you.”

Jace looked at him crossly. “Come on, man, I thought we were friends!”

Magnus laughed. “We are, you dumbass Herondale. Now go, shoo, get out of here! I want to talk to your brother.”

Alec felt his flush receding as his parabatai rejoined the partygoers. Magnus watched him fondly.

“Your brother is a self-important asshole, but he’s likeable enough, if you know where to look. I’ve known many a Herondale in my lifetime, so I know which buttons to press to get straight to the good heart of them. He’s just like Will.”

“Will?” Alec asked.

“He was a Herondale I knew in London back in… oh, 1880, maybe? The years all blend together for me, so I’m not quite certain, but I’m sure it’s around then.” He turned and looked at Alec scrutinizingly. “You, however, take after Cecily.”

“And Cecily is…?” Alec prompted.

“Cecily was Will’s sister. See, Will married Tessa Gray, a very special warlock girl, and Jace is their descendant, but his sister Cecily married Gabriel Lightwood, and you are descended from her.”

“Didn’t Gabriel Lightwood have a brother? How do you know I’m not descended from him?” Alec was genuinely curious, so he didn’t say the other thing he was thinking. _And why are we talking about genetics and bloodlines anyway? Is this what people do at parties when they’re bored and trying to get laid?_

“Because Gideon Lightwood married Sophia Ashdown, which is all well and good, except that you have Will and Cecily’s looks.”

“Excuse me?” Magnus smiled.

“I’ve always had a weakness for beautiful boys with black hair and blue eyes. Will Herondale had blue eyes and black hair. Cecily Herondale had blue eyes and black hair. You are a Lightwood, as in Cecily Lightwood, and you have blue eyes and black hair. Therefore, you are descended from Cecily Lightwood, and very distantly related to your foster brother there.”

Alec smiled widely. “That’s so interesting.” He chose to ignore the barely veiled implication that Magnus wanted to sleep with him, because he was a very weak and very panicked gay, and he was not emotionally ready to handle the idea of a super-powerful warlock being attracted to him.

“Wait – Gideon Lightwood married Sophia Ashdown?” he asked.

Magnus nodded. “Why?”

“Oh, just… my full name. Alexander Gideon Lightwood. And my sister’s name is Isabelle Sophia Lightwood. My dad must have… I don’t even know. Been sentimental? Not that I care. Much. My dad’s somewhat of an asshole. He cheated on my mother. And he’s probably going to disown me when I come out to him, so that’s fun.”

Magnus looked absolutely stunned by this information, but he didn’t have time to do anything with it, because just then, a very drunk Isabelle crashed into the punch table, knocking it over, and Alec rolled his eyes. “I have to go save my sister,” he groaned, pushing off the wall and starting to walk across the room.

“Alexander!” Magnus called. Alec turned back.

“Yeah?”

“Will I see you again?” he asked. Alec smiled.

“Definitely!” he shouted back.

He walked out of that party with every intention of being back at that loft very soon.

He returned three days later.

**Author's Note:**

> And then 'Kissed' happens.


End file.
